Werewolf Heir
by xB2UTY
Summary: Fenrir has learned to deal with the loss of his cub and mate, but how will he cope when years later his cub returns with two mates: a werewolf that hates himself and a wizard who follows Dumbledore blindly? Slash, AU.
1. Prologue

Werewolf Heir

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I will never be able to claim the awesomeness that is Harry Potter as mine.

Summary: Fenrir has learned to deal with the loss of his cub and mate, but how will he cope when years later his cub returns with two mates: a werewolf that hates himself and a wizard who follows Dumbledore blindly?

Warnings: Slash, Creature!Harry, threesome, AU, and possibly more later on. You have been warned. If you have any problems with the aforementioned warnings, you are free to leave and to find a different fic for yourself that is more to your liking. And please, if you absolutely just hate this kind of thing keep your comments to yourself and go rant on a forum or something.

Pairing: Sirius/Harry/Remus; I've been recently reading up on this pairing and wanted to write it for myself, plus I just saw some really cute Sirius/Harry pics ^_^. You guys are lucky, I was going to make this pairing a secret and make you guess it, but then I realized I'm not that subtle and would've made it obvious.

Hi-hi~! How are chu? As I was looking through all my old documents, which are rotting on my computer, I came up with this idea. Truthfully, I probably have better things to do than create another fic, but my plot bunnies are terrible little creatures that jump around my head at all times and as soon as I write them down, they die. Then with my awesome necromancer skills that appear only when I have a terrible headache, am I able to revive them. I can always bring them back, but they're still dead on the inside. *Sigh*… Anyways, enjoy!

Prologue

An anguished howl rang throughout the still night air, soon followed by several others. They wept to Mother Moon for the loss of their precious heir, vowing that this injustice would be rectified and that those responsible would pay dearly. Mother Moon seemed to weep as well for her children; her once warm glow that had comforted them with its silvery light, now left nothing but sorrow and an uncomfortable weight in their chests.

Fenrir tore through the forest after his mate, as she frantically searched for their pup, because even he, the great alpha of their pack, was unable to stop a werewolf mother hell-bent on getting to her pup. It was to no avail. She, in her panicked state of mind, was unable to comprehend that their pup had not merely gotten lost in the large dense wood and could be found by just following his scent, but in fact had been stolen by wizards. Wizards who had Apparated away with their precious cub and had left no trace other than a slim sliver of magical residue that would be hard enough to follow already without trying to find them by merely scent alone. Scent wasn't entirely reliable when it came to wizards anyhow; the crafty bastards could merely disguise their scent with something else.

Finally catching up to his beloved mate, he found her lying in a small clearing in the woods. She had curled into herself and was howling to the moon, begging for her child to be returned to her. Fenrir felt his heart constrict at the sight. Trotting over to her, he licked the side of her face reassuringly and sat down beside her. The dark brown wolf continued crying to the heavens and soon Fenrir joined her.

That night the werewolves grieved along with their alphas in a sorrowful song which filled the night sky until the sun dawned and their human forms returned to them. All those that knew magic well and could use it, were sent on search parties, while the others stayed behind and scourged for any clues to the cub's whereabouts. This went on for months on end until Fenrir finally called the search off. He was the alpha, and though it pained him greatly to do so, he had to move on from the search and put his focus back on their small community of werewolves.

Their kind was already dwindling enough as it was and the loss of one cub, no matter who that cub was, was not worth sacrificing the whole pack. So, very reluctantly, he and his pack moved on from the tragedy, for the most part, and tried to begin anew. The pack watched helplessly as their leader hardened and became more relentless towards them. His mate withdrew into herself and hardly ever stepped out of the den. The pain became too much for her and soon they had lost her as well. And since then things had never been the same…

* * *

Another depressingly short prologue, oh wells. If you enjoyed this, please review! Ciao~!


	2. Chapter 1

Werewolf Heir

Warnings, disclaimer, and pairing are listed in the first chapter; if you must, you may go back and check.

Hiya! ^_^ Thank you all for your wonderful reviews as well as your favorites and alerts. Sorry this is so late, but I hope you'll be able to accept my apology with this long chapter. Enjoy~!

Chapter One

Twisting and turning in bed, Harry finally gave up on sleep and glared at the ceiling, as if it were the cause of all the problems in his life. Which, it might as well have been, for it was under this ceiling, this roof, that held some of the worst memories he had of his short life. He couldn't sleep at all and the fact that his best friends hadn't even tried to contact him that summer was leaving him more than pissed. Oh, and let's not forget the Voldemort factor; each year seemed to get that much crappier with that madman running around. Now a prophesy hung over his head like a raging time bomb and the closest thing he had had to family was now gone forever.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he sat up and looked out the window, almost wishing to catch the glimpse of a flying owl over the horizon. The wish was in vain. He knew his friends probably meant well, thinking that he probably wanted some alone time after what happened last year, but dammit, that was the exact opposite of what he wanted. He wanted someone to confide in, to cry over how much he missed Sirius, and to have someone tell him it was going to be okay, just so he could live in his pretend world a little while longer and believe that perhaps just maybe that everything really _was_ going to be okay.

Staring up at the full moon, he thought about Remus. Remus had taken the blow of Sirius' death more harshly than Harry had. Harry had known Sirius for two years, but Remus had known the dog animagus a great deal longer. They both had been best friends in school, perhaps not as close and brotherly like as Sirius had shared with James, but close still. Remus had suffered for twelve years thinking Sirius had betrayed their friends and had killed Peter, and had had no one for that amount of time. But then Sirius had come back and was in fact innocent, and Peter was the guilty one. Remus had gained a friend back, his last link to the happier times as a Marauder, then just as quickly as Sirius had come, he was taken back and Remus had once again lost his best friend. Although Remus hadn't contacted him much either, Harry could not fault him for that.

A sigh escaped Harry's lips. He was in no way tired now, quite the opposite really. Though the thought of sleep was tempting for his aching muscles from having been gardening all day, he felt like running. His skin literally itched with anticipation. But, he knew it would be futile to try and do so. Uncle Vernon had locked his door, thus locking him inside the room until the fat oaf wanted chores done, and even if Harry managed to get out, there were Order members crawling around everywhere. Nosy bastards. He just wanted some alone time, away from this godforsaken house, to be outside and enjoy the fresh air without having to do some chore; but no, he was stuck inside his pitiful excuse for a room, only let out when they found a use for him. This supposed protection was going to be the death of him.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about his situation until he was rescued from this hellhole at the end of summer; Harry decided to try, once again, to get some sleep. Falling into a fretful sleep, he dreamt of running in the forest that night with a familiar wolf running beside him.

"What the fuck!"

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was to find his bed torn to shreds and his bedroom in complete disarray. The dresser had been knocked over, his clothing was strewn across the room, there was a hole in his wardrobe that looked as if some animal had torn through it, his door had claw marks all over it as if something had tried getting out, and his window was broken and some of the bars over it had been bent. Harry was glad he had sent Hedwig away earlier that summer now because her cage looked as if it had been mauled and was barely recognizable now.

With a blush, he realized that he was stark naked and that his clothing had somehow disappeared. Other than being butt naked, there was nothing wrong with him; in fact he felt better than he usually did which was saying something. Quickly pulling something on, he walked over to the mauled door to see if it was open. Of course, he wasn't surprised to find that it wasn't, but luckily or unluckily (whichever way you looked at it), a hole had been put through the door as well, more than one actually and he was able to reach through it to unlock it. Harry was terrified to think of what had happened, seeing as he had been the only one in the room and whatever it was had been trying to get out. Unless there was some magical creature residing in his closet that was able to destroy his entire room without putting a scratch on him, he was pretty sure whatever it was, it had been him.

But, how had that happened? Harry certainly couldn't have done all that damage by himself. He was by no means weak, but he wasn't exactly strong either. Magically strong maybe, but physically strong enough to tear apart his bedroom with his bare hands? The thought was preposterous. That meant that he had most likely transformed into something and that in itself was frightening enough as it was. But, if he had transformed into some creature, why couldn't he remember any of it? Surely he'd remember growing claws and changing into a beast.

"Oh, Merlin, what the hell happened?" Harry groaned to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stepped out of his bedroom.

Shaking his head, he hurried across the hall into the bathroom to take a leak. However, his plans were thwarted once he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he walked past it to the toilet. He jolted, taking cautious steps back to examine the stranger in the mirror who stared back with just as much horror as he felt at that moment. As he brought his hand up to his face, the stranger copied the movement and Harry brought the hand back down again.

He examined the unfamiliar figure thoroughly. Gone was the scrawny, awkward limbed teenager with malnutrition. In his place was a body with taut, lithe muscles, and a trim waist. It seemed his body had filled out nicely seemingly overnight and looked strangely feminine. Not too feminine, mind you, but enough so that someone would notice if they were looking closely enough. His face had softened, as well as his skin, his hair had grown out, and his eyes, oh his eyes seemed to be wide and doe-like without his glasses on.

Now that he thought of it, Harry realized belatedly that he really, truly wasn't wearing his glasses and could see perfectly fine. However, that seemed to be the last thing on his mind as of the moment. He was too busy examining the long, silvery locks of hair he now sported. His hair, still shaggy as ever, fell mid-back and had turned silver. Not only that, but his eyes which had once been an emerald green were now a piercing ice-blue.

"Could this day get any bloody worse?" Harry asked himself. Apparently, he had spoken too soon, because as soon as he finished going to the bathroom and headed downstairs, his aunt Petunia began screaming bloody murder as if Voldemort himself was in their house.

"BOY!" Vernon bellowed. Harry raised an eyebrow as he glanced at his purple-faced uncle who was standing at the farthest end of the kitchen with Petunia hiding fearfully behind him. "I don't know what's up with that… that FREAKISHNESS of yours, but I want it out of my house IMMEDIATELY! And I don't want you to EVER come back, you hear me, boy!" Despite how hard Vernon tried to hide it, Harry could hear the wavering in his uncle's voice and sense the man's fear of him.

Harry smirked. "But, uncle, I'm not supposed to leave." He stated innocently. "Once they find out I'm gone, they'll just find me and drag me right back." Harry was immensely enjoying the suffocated expression on his uncle's face and resisted the urge to snicker. Most likely, the Order members probably wouldn't even recognize him now, so even if they did see him they probably wouldn't even suspect to think it was him in the first place.

"Boy…" Vernon growled lowly. "Those blasted freak friends of yours can go stuff themselves!" He yelled and for once, Harry felt himself agreeing with his uncle. "I will NOT have such a dangerous _BEAST_ like you, living in this household any longer and endangering my family! No, I've put up with your freakishness for too long; you will be gone before this day is out and you'll take your freaky things with you."

…

It didn't take Harry long to get all of his things packed up and ready to leave, however, for this escape mission he had to cooperate with his uncle which wasn't one of the most pleasant of experiences. As Harry still couldn't perform magic outside of school and definitely didn't want a repeat performance of last year, he couldn't exactly step out of the house carrying his giant trunk and Hedwig's cage without the Order member on duty noticing.

Vernon grumbled under his breath as he pulled his car into the garage. As soon as the garage was closed once again, Vernon popped the boot open and Harry quickly began moving his things into the car. They waited a while, so as to not look suspicious, before Vernon restarted the car and Harry slipped into the backseat. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak, which he had withheld from packing with the rest of his things over himself, ducking just in case and hoping beyond hope that Moody wasn't the one on duty today.

Luckily, they pulled out of Privet Drive without any problems, bar the scathing remarks mumbled about Harry under Vernon's breath, but that definitely wasn't anything new to Harry who was used to his uncle being an arsehole. As soon as they were out of Surrey, Harry sat up and took his invisibility cloak off. He watched the scenery out the window as Vernon reluctantly drove him to the Leaky Cauldron.

For the first time since Sirius's death, Harry actually felt elated about something. He was leaving his wretched relatives and would no longer have to be treated as their slave, he was getting out from under the Order's gaze, and with this new look, he most likely wouldn't be discovered by them any time soon. It was perfect, well, almost perfect. His head was still buzzing from the new changes in him and he had so many questions as to how this could've possibly happened. Luckily, it seemed he would have the whole rest of the summer to figure it all out.

First, he would need to find out where he was going to stay. The Leaky Cauldron sounded like a good place to stay as it was close to the Alley and if he ever needed something, it was just a couple of minutes away. However, the first place the Order would look for him would probably be the Leaky Cauldron. He doubted they would suspect a silver-haired, blue-eyed boy staying at the Cauldron, but Harry didn't want to take any chances. He could stay there temporarily though and hopefully, he could find some more permanent lodging later.

After securing a room at the Leaky Cauldron, he guessed he could head over to Gringotts to try to get these new changes of his sorted. Besides trying to figure out what was happening, he also needed money to buy school supplies as well as any miscellaneous items that caught his fancy in the Alley. He sincerely hoped the goblins could explain his new appearance and of how he had transformed into some magical beast. He also hoped that whatever happened the night before didn't occur again or he'd be in some serious trouble.

Maybe that was reason enough not to stay at the Leaky Cauldron that night, but, what would he do with his things until then? He didn't fancy the idea of carrying his trunk and birdcage through Diagon Alley to Gringotts. Perhaps he could ask someone to shrink them for him once he got inside the Leaky Cauldron. And then when he got to wherever he was going, he could just get someone to un-shrink it for him.

He was jolted out of his thoughts once they arrive at their destination. Vernon parked the car, looking as sour as ever. His putrid faced uncle turned towards him. "Boy, after I leave this place, I _never_ want to see your face again, got it?" He asked, sneering down at the boy.

"Loud and clear, Uncle Vernon." Harry stated, giving the muggle a mock salute before stepping out of the car and going to get his things out. Without a backwards glance, Vernon sped away down the road. Rolling his eyes, Harry grasped onto his trunk with one hand and stuffed Hedwig's birdcage under his other arm. Harry made his way into the Leaky Cauldron, struggling with the trunk and cage to get over to the bar. Once there, he asked Tom, the barkeep, if the man could shrink his things for him and the barkeep gladly obliged.

Glancing around, Harry was ecstatic to see that no one was staring at him or even paying him any mind. He was just another person amongst them and Harry reveled in the feeling. Other than the few head-turns he got at his strangely colored hair and looks, he wasn't being blatantly stared at or pointed at. He could get used to this; it was quite nice to not be noticed for the scar on his forehead, which was easily hidden under his hair now.

Harry grinned widely as he stepped out into the Alley, strolling past the stores and people without a care in the world. He took his time walking to Gringotts, taking in the sights and sounds of Diagon Alley, enjoying the peace he was getting for once. It didn't take long before he reached Gringotts and he gladly climbed the steps into it. As he searched for an available goblin, he wondered idly how he would go about this. He didn't exactly look like Harry Potter anymore and the goblins might not believe him if he said he was. Maybe he could show him his scar, but, he certainly didn't want to do this out in the open where any other witch or wizard could overhear or see.

…

Harry teetered on his chair anxiously as they waited for the results of the blood test he had just taken to come back. He had ended up being brought to Ragnok, the goblin who ran Gringotts, and after explaining what had happened he had been asked to take a blood test to check. Harry chewed his bottom lip nervously, scared to see what would show up.

Ragnok had explained the process to him. He would prick his finger over a piece of parchment that was embedded with blood magic and after three drops of blood had fallen on it, they would wait a couple of minutes for the results to appear. The names of his parents would appear as well as the names of his relatives a couple generations back.

Harry gulped once the parchment glowed blue, a sign that it had completed the process. Both he and Ragnok leaned over the parchment, watching as a name was scrawled in neat handwriting and red ink at the bottom.

_Name: Dominick Kalden Greyback (Harry James Potter)_

Harry's face turned ashen as he read the name. "What does that mean?" He inquired. He got his answer, however, when a line came from his name, branching out into two separate lines where a new set of names appeared.

_Parents: Fenrir Greyback – Anita Greyback nee Donahue _

_Adoptive Parents: James Potter – Lily Potter nee Evans _

The teen slumped backwards in his seat, staring in abject horror at the innocent parchment, which continued to name his grandparents and so on and so forth.

He was adopted…

He had been adopted. His whole entire life was a lie, a scam. He wasn't James and Lily Potter's child; he didn't have Lily's green eyes or James's uncontrollably messy, black hair.

So, who was he?

Was he Harry Potter or was he this Dominick character, of whom he hadn't even known about before? A turbulent of emotions swirled inside of him. He felt sick, he felt angry, he felt depressed, but most of all, he felt betrayed. Surely someone had known he was adopted and hadn't bothered to inform him. And his real parents, what of them? Had they not wanted him? Had they abandoned him at some orphanage? Or were they dead like James and Lily?

He felt so confused and alone in that moment, wanting nothing more than to curl up in the corner and cry. However, he refused to do so, no matter how badly he wanted to. He just wanted to get out of this dratted place and sleep for the remainder of the day.

"Well," Ragnok started, managing to pull Harry out of the misery he had been thrust into upon the discovery. "This is certainly a strange turn of events, however, it definitely explains the changes you've gone through and why you transformed the night before."

Harry had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Ragnok was going to say, not one bit.

"You're a werewolf." Ragnok stated.

The teen reeled back in shock. "A-a werewolf? How can that be? I-I mean, I've never transformed on a full moon before and-and I laid on my bed a good couple of hours after the full moon had risen and nothing had happened…"

"There are strong magical blocks that can be used to hid the effects of lycanthropy and initially stop the transformation from occurring, but they must be cast by a fairly strong wizard and be reapplied every year, otherwise they will wear down. However, if the werewolf is going through a particularly stressful event, or going through very high emotions and their power is higher than that of the caster's then the blocks will wear down much more quickly. Ragnok explained. "But, that's just a theory."

Harry stared blankly down at the floor, unsure of what he should feel at that moment now that this was thrown at him as well. Thoughts about Sirius's recent death flooded his mind, as well as thoughts of the prophecy and Voldemort, and the lack of communication with any of his friends, and uncontrollable anger that threatened to consume him. Anger at Voldemort, anger at Dumbledore, anger at Sirius, and most of all, anger at himself.

"From what I've heard, you were stolen from your real parents." Ragnok said, breaking through Harry's disastrous thoughts.

"S-stolen?"

"Yes, but, as they were werewolves, they weren't able to get much help from the ministry or aurors to find you." Ragnok sneered in disgust. "A couple months after your disappearance, your mother passed away. Your father, Fenrir, is still alive though, but is considered one of the most dangerous and feared werewolves in Europe."

To say Harry was shocked at the revelation was an understatement. His biological mother was dead and his father was an infamous werewolf? Any more life changing news and he was sure his head would explode. Someone had stolen him from his real parents? And what? Had given him to the Potters? Or maybe it was worse. Maybe the Potters had stolen him and kept him. How was he supposed to feel about this?

As his thought process settled on the fact that his father was alive, sparked a bit of hope in his chest. He still had a parent; a live, breathing parent. And while there was a chance that he could be rejected by his father, he couldn't manage to squash that feeling of hope that just maybe he could still have the family he had always wished for.

He wondered sadly who might've known that he had been stolen from his parents. Dumbledore probably knew, as he was probably the only one strong enough to put the magical blocks on him in the first place. Who else would've known where he had lived and have been able to go every year to reapply the blocks?

The thought of such a deep betrayal left a terrible ache in his gut. He had been pried away from the chance of having a true family; he could've grown up with a mother and father. Werewolf or not, he would have had a family of his own that loved him, he wouldn't have been abandoned and alone in Surrey with the Dursleys.

The news was hard to swallow, but he refused to give in. He vowed then and there to get back at those who had stolen him from his family, and take revenge for all the suffering he had been put through. And, he also planned to reunite with his father, even if it killed him.

…

Harry or better yet, Dominick (as he guessed he should now start referring to himself as) browsed through all the books he could find on werewolves in Flourish and Blotts. There weren't that many promising books as he soon found out that most of the authors themselves weren't werewolves and were a bit prejudiced. Okay, 'a bit' was an understatement. Most of the books were on how to kill or hunt werewolves, some held vague information on what the author could gather from the more friendly werewolf packs they could find, and others were just plain useless as the information was clearly botched.

He sighed unhappily to himself as he stepped out of the store. He hoped he would find better results in the library at Potter Manor. As it turned out, James had still named him as his heir despite him not being his biological son. Since he was sixteen now and had received his inheritance, he was now officially able to claim the Potter vaults, as well as the Black vaults which had been left to him by Sirius, and also claim the two House's chairs if he so wished. He was also named Lord of the two House's and was now officially an adult which meant he could use magic outside of school.

Harry thanked Merlin that werewolves received their magical inheritances earlier than wizards. This meant that no one could force him back to the Dursleys and he could finally enjoy a semi-peaceful summer.

After his unsuccessful trip to Flourish and Blotts, Harry decided to head into some clothing stores to replace his cheap hand-me-downs from Dudley.

"Can I help you?" A cheery looking witch asked him as he was browsing through the racks of clothing. It was a good thing too because Harry honestly had no idea what he was doing or what he should even get.

"Yes, I would like that very much actually. I need a couple of outfits, but I don't know where to start." Harry stated, smiling sheepishly.

Her eyes sparkled with ill concealed glee and Harry suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. One employee soon became three employees helping him, each yanking clothes from racks left and right. After picking out the outfits, the three overly enthusiastic witches ushered him over to the dressing rooms and coerced him into modeling the clothes for them.

A couple outfits turned out to be a whole wardrobe, but Harry couldn't say he was displeased. In fact he was pretty ecstatic about the turn of events because this meant he didn't have to go to the other clothing stores to shop. Plus, the employees had been really helpful and insightful about fashion so he didn't have to worry about buying clothing that didn't match and make himself look like an idiot.

Somewhere in the middle of modeling the clothing, the girls had gotten a dark blue ribbon to tie his hair up into a ponytail and had somehow convinced him to let them put eyeliner on him. Harry wasn't exactly sure about how he felt about that. The girls informed him that the eyeliner made his eyes stand out and while it did, Harry was a bit uncomfortable about wearing makeup even if it was just a little eyeliner. Despite his reluctance, when he was checking out, one of the girls gave him the eyeliner anyway. He wasn't even able to say no as she informed him that it would be rude to refuse a gift.

Harry shook his head amusedly as he thought about it. After saying goodbye, Harry left the store and portkeyed to Potter Manor. Harry was understandably shocked when the dizziness of portkeying faded away. Potter Manor was huge, much bigger than any house Harry had seen anyway. Not only that, but it was gorgeous and seemed to be well maintained despite no one having lived there in over a decade. Harry had a feeling he'd like living in Potter Manor.

…

It had been a couple days since the Order of the Phoenix had discovered the disappearance of Harry Potter. Pandemonium quickly set in and only with the reassurances from Dumbledore that Harry would be found and that the Boy Who Lived was fine, did they calm down somewhat. From interrogating the Dursleys they found that Harry had left of his own free will from the home.

From what they learned from Vernon, it seemed that Harry had been dropped of at the Leaky Cauldron. However, upon asking if anyone there had seen him, they were replied with a negative. Commotion surely would've been stirred up if Harry Potter had been seen in Diagon Alley, yet from what they could gather from the shopkeepers who worked there, none of them had seen the Boy Who Lived since the last time he had been there with the Weasleys.

The panic that had been calmed before had once again risen within the Order. Dumbledore, while showing a calm, grandfatherly façade, was in fact very worried at that moment. He had recently been informed by Gringotts that he was no longer Harry Potter's magical guardian and that Harry had claimed both of his lordships. No matter how hard he had tried, the goblins had refused to divulge anymore information on Harry to him; it was no longer any of his business.

The Order members who had opted to stay at Grimmuald Place all sat around the dinning table in a dour silence while Mrs. Weasley cooked their breakfast. Everything had been tense since they had learned of Harry's disappearance. Molly was sure the boy just needed some time to himself and when he wanted to be found, he would come back on his own. However, this did not stop the Weasley matriarch from worrying about the boy who had almost been like a son to her nor did it stop her from being the least bit angry that he hadn't even contacted them to tell them he was okay. He hadn't even contacted Ron or Hermione who were both very upset and worried about their best friend.

The twins tried to cheer them up with their pranks and whatnot, but even their jokes were a bit somber from Harry's disappearance. Hermione had immersed herself into her books and was just as hopeful as Molly was that Harry would return when he was ready. Ron was worse off as he couldn't immerse himself in books as Hermione had taken to grumbling under his breath every so often and playing chess or exploding snap with anyone who would play with him which most of the time ended up being Ginny.

The worst off had to be Remus who had just recently suffered through another full moon. Remus had already lost Sirius this year, and the drawback from losing his mate had nearly killed him. However, he kept on. He had had two more wonderful years with his mate, surviving until the end of this war without Sirius wouldn't make much of a difference. The pain from losing Sirius was unbearable. Even though they had been separated for nearly 12 years, his wolf had at least known that his mate was alive, but now, now Sirius was truly gone the wolf inside him howled in agony.

But, he knew he had to stay strong, if only for Harry who had no one left. Harry had inadvertently become part of his pack and Remus would not abandon him in his time of need. He would finish his duty and make sure Harry survived this war. And after this was all over, his full intention was to pass into the afterlife with Sirius.

Today Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley were going to scour Diagon Alley and even Knockturn Alley to make sure they didn't miss anything. They hoped with Remus's heightened sense of smell, he might be able to catch Harry's scent, but if not, the two aurors would return to the Ministry to see if anyone there had heard anything from the Boy Who Lived.

"Are we ready to go?" Tonks asked cheerily after they had finished the breakfast Molly made for them. Remus nodded solemnly, chancing a glance at Kingsley who had finished as well. Tonks smiled brightly as she stood up. "Thanks for the meal!" She called to Molly.

"Yes, thank you, Molly." Remus murmured as he stood up as well.

"You're very welcome," Molly smiled. "Now you three be careful out there."

They nodded their consent and soon they were gone, but not before Tonks managed to trip on her way out the door. Upon reaching Diagon Alley, the three separated, promising to meet up at the entrance to Knockturn Alley if they were unable to find anything.

Remus sighed as he strolled through the Alley warily. The Alley certainly wasn't buzzing with as much activity as it had in the previous years and probably wouldn't be back to normal until Voldemort was gone. Remus was sure Harry wouldn't be stupid enough to roam around Diagon Alley by himself, knowing how dangerous it was for him, but then again, Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor. He sure hoped Harry hadn't been roaming around Diagon Alley; Harry could have easily been whisked away by a Death Eater. Remus shuddered to think of what might happen to the boy if he had been captured. Thinking of this caused the werewolf to quicken his pace. He sincerely hoped Harry hadn't been kidnapped, Remus wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it if Harry died too.

Remus paused in his steps as he was walking past Flourish and Blotts. A sweet, yet somehow familiar scent wafted up to him from inside the bookstore. It called to him, drawing him in. Yearning swelled in his chest and he could feel the wolf come to the forefront of his mind. He nearly staggered with ferociousness of it. It clawed at his mind, wishing to overcome the human side. But, what it was saying couldn't be true could it? A groan escaped past his lips as the wolf was granted its wish and took over his body. Remus watched horrified through his eyes as his body turned toward the store and walked forward, with only one thing on the wolf's mind.

_Mate._

* * *

Holy shit, that is the longest chapter I have ever written for a story. Around word 2,000 I started getting confused on where I was going... and then the scenes seemed to just jump to one place to another (at least it looked that way to me -_-;). _Please_, don't ask how Sirius will come back, be patient and you will get your answer, just later in the story and probably not as soon as you want. Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Thank you~!


	3. Chapter 2

Werewolf Heir

You know the drill, I own nothing!

OH. MEIN. GOTT.

This chapter was hard to write (well, easier to write than some of my other fics, but still...). Phew, I'm kind of worried about how I wrote it (it seems like it's going too fast) and of how it jumps from scene to scene, but I can't think of anything else I could write it out and get what I wanted into it, if that makes sense -_-;

Anyways~ here's the chapter!

Chapter Two

Dominick, who still had trouble referring himself as such, chewed on his bottom lip as he browsed through the more recent books on history at Flourish and Blotts. He had spent the past few days at Potter Manor, settling in and getting used to the extensive home. It had been a lot to take in; he just wasn't sure what he could possibly do with all the space the manor offered. If it hadn't been for the house elves the Potter's had left behind to take care of the manor, he was sure he would still be lost in the maze of a home.

Having just finished his meeting with Ragnok about his accounts and properties, he decided to put the overwhelming news to the back of his mind by going to the bookstore to try to find more information on his father. His search was proving more successful than the last at the store. So far he had located several articles on Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir was certainly portrayed as a terrifying character and from what he had read so far, it didn't sound like such a good idea anymore to find the werewolf.

But, Dominick wasn't going to let it discourage him. He wanted, no... he _needed _to know about his birth parents, even if he found out that Fenrir didn't want him; at least then he could live on knowing he had tried. He knew not to keep his hopes up about Fenrir's reaction to him, but the prospect of what could happen left a warm feeling in his chest.

Dominick shook the dangerous thoughts from his head. He couldn't allow himself to feel hope that maybe he did have family out there and that he was loved; it might only lead to heartache in the end. Focusing on the task at hand, he picked out a couple of promising books and proceeded to head to the checkout.

As he placed his books down and idly chat with the cheerful witch behind the counter, a sudden strange feeling came over him. Briefly closing his eyes, he tried to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from and felt something beckoning to him. A wonderful smell permeated his senses and the rest of the world seemed to fade away, leaving only the need to search out whatever was creating that smell.

In his hazy, muddled mind, finding whoever possessed that scent was a great idea, so that's exactly what he did. The worried voice of the witch he had been chatting with not two seconds ago fell on deaf ears as he strolled away from the counter in a daze. He weaved in and out of the aisles upon aisles of the bookcases, growing excited as he came closer to whatever smelled so good.

He was, of course, unprepared for being caught from behind with a pair of arms. He was quickly startled out of whatever had possessed him to act this stupidly in the first place when he was hugged tightly from behind. The clarity of what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks and he berated himself for his stupidity. He valiantly tried to squirm out of the man's grasp futilely.

His plans of escape, however, were thwarted once the man began to growl. Whimpering, Dominick instinctively bared his neck to the stranger, going limp in the man's arms. Dominick tried to resist the need to act so pathetically, but seemed to become physically ill at the thought. His stomach churned when he tried to deny the need to submit.

Dominick shuddered as he felt the man's breath on his neck. The man's lips descended onto the supple skin, nearly causing Dominick to moan as he sucked and nipped at the flesh.

"_Mine._"

The word was growled lowly against his neck as the man littered what were sure to turn into hickeys onto his skin, but somehow it sounded like it was much more than that. Acceptance flooded through him and Dominick knew instinctively that he couldn't fight the claim lain on him. However, the more rational side of his brain was screaming at him that this was some _stranger_ whose face he hadn't even seen that could be _anybody_ and that he shouldn't just submit so easily like that. Instinct scoffed at rationality and forced it to the deepest recesses of his mind until he could no longer hear it.

"_Yours..._"

His acceptance fell from his lips before he could even think to stop it, but somehow it created a sense of rightness when he heard and felt the happy hum rumble in the man's chest behind him.

…

Remus nearly gasped as the wolf released its hold on him and retreated back to the inside of his mind. He felt disgusted with himself as he stared down at the young man who was still in his arms. He had laid claim to a child—

_'Tch, our mate isn't a pup.' _The wolf growled. _'We wouldn't have been able to feel the pull if he had been.'_

...and by doing this, he felt as if he was betraying Sirius. Sirius hadn't even died that long ago, and he already had a new mate? He really was pathetic.

He was pulled out of his depressing thoughts when the body in his arms turned around to face him. Large blue eyes stared up at him and Remus felt his resolve crumbling. Recognition flashed in those eyes and his little mate gasped. Remus stared at the boy questioningly. Had they met before? Did they know each other? Remus was sure he would've remembered if he had seen the boy before, there weren't a lot of people with oddly colored silver hair and astonishingly blue eyes such as his mate.

While contemplating the boy's identity, Remus failed to realize the boy was slipping out of his grasp. His mate dashed out of his arms the moment he got the chance, zooming down the aisle they were in and running towards the exit.

"Hey! Wait!" Remus called, taking off after his mate. He made it just in time to watch his mate be whisked away by portkey. His wolf became distressed, whining pitifully as the tugging in his chest told him his mate was now a great deal away from him. The wolf clawed at his mind once more, pressing him to go find their mate who had just disappeared. It couldn't seem to fathom that their mate had transported using magic and couldn't be found that easily. Their bond was too new for him to pinpoint his mate's location and without a name, it would be near impossible to find him, unless they met again.

Remus sullenly made his way over to the entrance of Knockturn Alley, all the while trying to tune out his wolf's yelling and anger. The gaping hole in his chest from losing Sirius only seemed to get bigger and the emptiness of it was agonizing. For a single, fleeting moment, he had felt at home holding that boy in his arms and claiming him as his own. Then it was gone and once again the feeling of contentment was ripped away from him. He knew from experience that the longer they were separated, the harder it would be for the both of them.

"Wotcher, Remus!" Tonks voice greeted from behind.

Remus turned and smiled weakly at the pink haired auror.

"Did you find anything?" She inquired.

Remus's cheeks colored lightly as he seemed to remember what they had come here in the first place. After catching the tantalizing scent of his mate, his mission of finding Harry had flown from his mind. "No, I wasn't able to find anything. You?"

"Nothing for me either." She replied. "All the shopkeepers I spoke to have all said they haven't seen him this summer. You don't think anything's happened to him, do you?"

"No, Harry's a smart boy, he's fine." Remus murmured, trying to sound confident. This seemed to placate Tonks who hummed in response. Remus wanted very much to believe his own words, not wanting to think that anything had happened to his cub. "He could be out in muggle London for all we know, enjoying what freedom he has." He stated.

"Well, I just hope you're right."

…

Dominick landed painfully onto the property, whimpering pitifully. Sitting up carefully, he nursed his left arm which he had managed to land on after portkeying. Slowly getting to his feet, he stumbled his way to the entrance of the manor, his mind in turmoil.

Remus had claimed him.

Remus had _claimed _him!

He wasn't even entirely sure what that even meant! Sure, he had briefly skimmed over the chapters he had seen of mates in the werewolf books he had found in the manor's library, but it had never crossed his mind that he would ever have such a thing or that his mate would be Remus Lupin of all people! He surmised it was better that his mate (the word left a bitter taste in his mouth) be someone he knew and trusted, rather than be some Death Eater, or heaven forbid, Voldemort. But still, it just seemed so _wrong. _

Everything seemed wonky with this new dilemma (as if he didn't have enough problems already). Remus was not only old enough to be his father, but, Remus was a _man_. Dominick had never even considered the possibility of liking the same sex. He hadn't really had any time to figure out any sexual preferences he might have, especially with a homicidal maniac on his back, but he had always fancied himself to be straight, considering the crush on Cho that he had garnered. How would two guys work anyway? They didn't exactly have the right bits...

Dominick's face turned bright red at the thought of how two men might have sex with each other.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Shaking his head, Dominick clenched his eyes shut, trying to push the embarrassing thoughts away. Stalking determinedly to the library, Dominick decided it best to handle one thing at a time, rather than overwhelm himself with everything that was going on. He was going to have to go back to the werewolf books and go over the chapters about mates, and in the meantime, he was going to have to look for a spell for a strong glamour, if he ever expected to go back to school in September.

Dominick cursed his rotten luck once he realized he had left the books he had purchased at Flourish and Blotts. He was going to have to go back to retrieve them, hopefully Remus wouldn't be there.

…

Weeks had gone by and Remus hadn't so much as found a single clue about his new mate, and the pain of being separated was becoming unbearable. What little bond they had between them was being blocked, and the depression he had felt before from losing Sirius came back tenfold. He spent restless nights dreaming about Sirius or his new mate, sometimes the both of them. It was all just so frustrating and tiring, and with the full moon nearing, his wolf was becoming snappish and irritated.

Not only was the withdraw from his mate hurting him and his wolf, but there was also the fact that they had not yet found Harry. The teen seemed to have just vanished into thin air, no trace of him whatsoever. His muggle relatives could offer no clues and no one had seen the Boy Who Lived all summer. The Order was growing ever anxious as the time for school to start back up again drew ever nearer. Some were even vouching to go to the muggle authorities with this, if only to broaden their horizons in case Harry just happened to be hiding as a muggle.

That idea, however, was shot down as it could easily spread the news that Harry Potter was missing and may very well be a step back in their endeavor to find him if Voldemort found out. No, they would have to wait to see if Harry showed up on September 1, which just happened to be in a few days. If Harry indeed did not show up, then they might have to resort to that, but then and only then. Until then, they would just continue their own search for him and hopefully they would find him.

Remus sighed sadly. Everything seemed to be falling apart, and he found that he was helpless to stop it. Sirius's death, Harry's disappearance, and now this new mysterious mate of his. It was all just so overwhelming and Remus didn't want to believe any of it.

Trying to push the distressing thoughts from his mind, Remus braced himself as he entered the Floo. Green flames whisked him away from his cozy little cottage and back to Grimmauld. Opening his eyes, Remus suppressed the urge to shudder upon seeing the decrepit home once again. He hated it here. It reminded him too much of Sirius. As he looked around the Floo Room, he was bitterly reminded of how Sirius would await for him there, of how the dog animagus would enthusiastically greet him as he came through, or how sometimes he would find Sirius sleeping on the settee having fallen asleep waiting for him.

Bitter tears stung at his eyes and Remus wrenched his gaze away from the empty settee, instead heading past it and out the door. He strode upstairs and made his way to Sirius's old room. Stepping into the room, he felt the tears from before come back. The room was still as messy as ever, clothing strewed on the ground as well as various miscellaneous items, moving Quidditch posters covered the walls, and the colors of the room were defiantly red and gold, Sirius's attempt to further rebel against his family.

Remus smiled weakly. Shutting the door, he locked it before going over and falling onto the bed. The scent of his beloved Sirius permeated his senses. He breathed in as much of it as he could, pulling Sirius's pillow to his face and burying his face into it. The tears poured freely now as he sobbed. He was just so lost... in so much pain. He wanted it so desperately to be over with, to be gone from this wretched world and join Sirius, his wonderful, handsome, loving Sirius.

"What am I going to do...?" He whispered to no one in particular. "I wish you were here, Sirius..."

…

Dominick inspected his reflection in the mirror, glancing up and down to make sure everything looked correct. Gone was the visage he had grown accustomed to within the past few weeks and back was the awkward looking Harry Potter. It had taken weeks to not only master the powerful glamour but to put it into a bracelet he could wear all the time as well. But, he surmised, that it was well worth it as he had no intention of letting anyone discover the changes that had occurred to him, at least not any time soon as he certainly wasn't ready for the backlash that was sure to occur.

Reading through various Charms books and browsing through the spells for glamours, he found that most suggested using an item to anchor the glamour to themselves. Casting such a powerful glamour on oneself was draining, and even more so since one had to keep focus to ensure it didn't fall. However, with the glamour being put into an item, the glamour would sustain itself by feeding off the excess magic around him and he wouldn't have to worry about it.

He had decided with using a simple looking gold band from which he had found in the Potter vault. There were runes craved into it, presumably for protection, and since it was already magically powerful by itself it seemed like the perfect choice for him. Plus, it wouldn't stand out that much either. If anyone asked, he would tell them it was a family heirloom, which technically it was so it wasn't really a lie.

His chest seemed to ache painfully as he contemplated his next course of plans for the new school year and Dominick did his best to ignore it. He had come to realize over the past few weeks that the emptiness and despair he felt gnawing at him was the result of being separated from his mate. Dominick had carefully researched about werewolf mates, digging what information he could obtain from the books he had on werewolves. And the information he had gauged definitely wasn't what he had been hoping for.

From what he garnered, whether he wanted it or not, he and Remus would eventually be together. Remus had already laid his claim and werewolves mated for life. Eventually, the books explained, he would be forced to succumb to the need to be with his mate. The more he ignored the bond, the more pain the both of them would be in and the harder it would be to function. All of the information seemed to point in the same direction: he could either submit to Remus willingly, or the withdraw from his bond would force him into finding Remus on the full moon to get raped in werewolf form.

Neither sounded good as thousands of questions and doubts swirled around in his head. Would Remus even want him? Would Remus be disgusted to find out it was him? What could he possibly offer to the older man? Remus could probably never want him, could never want someone as inexperienced and as scrawny as he was. No, Dominick wasn't willing to face that, nor was he willing to condemn Remus either. If Remus choose to be with him, he'd be taking the other werewolf down with his horrible fate. Dominick didn't fancy getting raped either, even if he knew Remus would have no control over it. Not only that but, Remus would be devastated if he was forced into raping him.

Dominick gripped his hair in irritation. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did this kind of stuff need to happen to him? Couldn't he just be normal for once in his life?

…

Sucking in a deep breath, Dominick braced himself before twisting the doorknob and pushing the door in. A shudder ran down his spine as he stepped over the threshold into Grimmauld. The old Black home still looked as decrepit as it had been last time he had been there and it did not make him feel any better about what he was potentially getting himself into by coming here. He was beginning to think that showing up at King's Cross the day of going back to Hogwarts would've been better than returning here. He would be able to avoid a confrontation much more easily and at best would only be scolded on the train by Hermione on the way to Hogwarts.

However, the ache he felt in his chest was getting worse with each passing day and Dominick instinctively knew that things were only going to get more so if he continued to ignore the bond. He could feel it; the terrible gnawing at his chest, the wolf that was starting to make his presence more pronounced in his consciousness, and the absolute longing that filled his entire being. He needed to see Remus, he needed to speak to the older werewolf about what was going on even if he knew it would kill him inside.

"_FILTH! DISGUSTING HALF-BREED! HOW DARE YOU TAINT THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK WITH YOUR FILTH?_"

Dominick's eyes widened in horror as the portrait of Walburga Black screeched obscenities at him. He had forgotten about the horrible painting in his anxiousness. Whoever wasn't awake yet most likely was now. Dominick cursed lowly under his breath, immediately shushing the still screaming woman and trying to pull the curtains over the portrait. The teen was understandably surprised, if not a bit smug, when his magic reacted and Lady Black was seemingly silenced. The expression on her face when she realized her voice was gone was absolutely priceless and Dominick smirked as he closed the curtains over her.

"Harry...?" A tired sounding voice sounded from down the hall. Dominick turned towards a bedraggled looking Hermione and grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted lightly.

He winced as her expression turned sour and she began scolding him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! How _dare _you disappear for weeks on end, without even sending a _single _letter to let us know if you were okay! Then you show up this early in the godforsaken morning, waking everyone up with your thoughtlessness, and all you can say is "_Hey Hermione"_?" At the end of her rant, there were tears streaming down her cheeks and an audience had gathered.

Dominick bowed his head in shame, knowing that he could have at least contacted one of them to at least show that he was okay, but honestly contacting his friends had been the last thing on his mind at the time. Walking up to her, Dominick wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly. "I promise I won't do it again."

Hermione sniffled. "You better not." She snapped. She pulled away and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Dominick smiled softly down at her. Looking up, he glanced over the familiar sea of red-heads that had gathered. However, his eyes were immediately drawn to the stairs where a sleepy Remus was making his way down. Everything seemed to pause in that moment as their gazes locked and Dominick felt a surge of happiness flow through his body.

It took every ounce of control he had to not rush up the stairs and tackle the other werewolf to the ground. Confusion clouded Remus's amber eyes and Dominick knew the man could feel it too. The pressure on the bond was lessening since they were in such close proximity with each other and it probably wouldn't be long until Remus's werewolf recognized him.

…

"_FILTH! DISGUSTING HALF-BREED! HOW DARE YOU TAINT THE MOST ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK WITH YOUR FILTH?_"

Amber eyes cracked open as the terrible screeching sounded from downstairs. Groaning, Remus sat up and stretched. Casting a cursory glance around the room, his eyes landed on the bedside table where his wand sat and picked it up to cast a Tempus charm. It was around 5 in the morning and Remus idly wondered who had been unfortunate enough to call the wrath of Walburga Black upon themselves.

Laying back down, he was intent on falling back asleep to at least catch a few more hours of shut-eye. However, upon hearing Ms. Granger yelling and catching Harry's name, Remus decided to go check it out. Dragging himself out of bed, he pulled on some clothes and stalked out of Sirius's bedroom.

Standing at the top of the stairs he glanced down and felt his heart soar when he caught sight of a familiar head of messy black hair. Emerald green eyes connected with his amber ones and everything just seemed to click into place for him. The strange feeling that came over him confused him greatly. He surmised that it had something to do with the fact that he considered Harry apart of his pack, his cub, but it was something different. It was something entirely unfamiliar to what he usually associated with when he saw Harry.

Rushing down the stairs, he pulled Harry into his arms, baffled by the rightness of it. His arms instinctively tightened around Harry's waist as he caught a whiff of the teen's scent. Moony seemed to purr in happiness. While it was slightly different, it was definitely the same delicious scent he had caught outside of Flourish and Blotts earlier that summer. Moony was able to accept this, but Remus on the other hand was only more confused. Harry smelt like his mate, but yet not at the same time.

_'It's him,' _Moony growled in confidence.

Harry whimpered nearly inaudibly in his arms, only loud enough for Remus to hear and it only strengthened Moony's resolve. Remus was torn between two different resolves. Moony was sure that Harry was their mate, but at the same time, it seemed impossible that Harry would be his mate. The boy he had marked earlier that summer had been a werewolf, which Harry was not, and the boy had had silver hair and blue eyes, nothing at all like Harry's own black hair and very green eyes.

None of it made any sense and what Moony and his instincts were telling him, worried him greatly. Moony growled lowly within his consciousness as he pulled away from the teen. He smiled down at Harry who beamed back. "I missed you, cub, I'm glad you're alright." He murmured in way of greeting.

"I missed you too, Remy." Harry replied back.

…

The bond practically hummed in pleasure as he was pulled into Remus's arms. The strong arms slipped around his waist and held him tight. Dominick closed his eyes in bliss, releasing a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. A soft whimper escaped his lips when Remus's arms tightened around him and he had to force himself from baring his neck to the older werewolf in submission, knowing full well that the Weasleys and Hermione were watching.

The emptiness that had been with him throughout the summer was filled and Dominick desperately clung to the few blissful moments he had in Remus's arms. He nearly cried when Remus pulled away, the longing once again filling his being. It seemed to lighten though, when Remus smiled down at him and Dominick managed to beam back at him.

"I missed you, cub, I'm glad you're alright." Remus murmured.

Dominick's heart warmed with the words, delighted that Remus had been worried about him. "I missed you too, Remy." He replied softly.

…

Dominick sighed as he managed to get away from the Order members that had gathered in the dinning room of Grimmauld. At first it had just been the Weasleys, who he could handle, but as soon as word had gotten out that he had returned, more of the Order had shown up. Questions spewed from every angle of the dinning table and frankly, Dominick was just sick of it. He wanted very much to just relax and enjoy the last two days of his summer in peace.

Making his way up the stairs, he walked down the dank looking hallway past the many bedrooms. However, instead of going into the room that he had shared with Ron the previous year, he bypassed it completely and continued down the hallway to the end where Sirius's room was located. Dominick gulped, his hand hovering over the doorknob hesitantly.

Sirius may not have been his real godparent, but he still felt close to the man and he still missed the dog animagus terribly. Sirius's presence would have been greatly appreciated tonight in the dinning room. Nothing was quite the same without Sirius there to ease the tension and to use his humor to get their minds off the current predicament with Voldemort. Now the buffer was gone. Sure they had the twins, but they put people at the edge of their seats more than relaxing them.

Before he could decide whether he wanted to go into the room or not, the decision was made for him as the door opened. A disheveled looking Remus stood in the door way, rubbing a hand over his face. Remus had disappeared after a while and had obviously gone back to sleep. It had kind of hurt that Remus hadn't stayed, but Dominick could understand why the older werewolf left; he hadn't wanted to be surrounded by all those people either.

Dominick blushed when he realized he was staring at Remus's bare chest and glanced back up at the werewolf's face. Remus had a predatory smirk on his face that made Dominick's heart rate go up.

"I heard you fretting outside the door, so would you like to come in?" Remus asked.

"D-did I wake you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I just wanted to see Sirius's room, erm, I wouldn't have come if I had known you were staying in here, I'm sorry—"

Dominick paused in his ramblings as a large hand fell on his shoulder. "It's okay, Harry. You don't have to say sorry for wanting to see Sirius's room." Remus reassured. "So, once again, would you like to come in?"

"Erm, if it's not too much of a bother..." Dominick murmured.

"Not at all. I wouldn't have offered twice if I thought it was." Remus said. The elder werewolf stepped out of the way and Dominick hesitantly made his way into the room. As Dominick took in the Quidditch memorabilia and the still messy room, he surmised that now was as good of a time as ever to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. Hearing the door click shut, he turned around to face Remus who once again had that predatory look on his face and gulped.

* * *

Phew, there you have it, I hope it isn't too bad. Anyways, I gots to go, so if you enjoyed this chapter, please review~!


	4. Chapter 3

Werewolf Heir

Hey guys! Happy Halloween! Sorry for the late chapter. Be prepared for a sappy-don't-make-no-sense chapter. If the chapter looks weird, it's because I wrote two different chapters and couldn't decide between them, so I combined them together. Enjoy~!

Chapter Three

What at first had just been his need to reconnect with his late godfather, had now turned into a confrontation with his mate. Dominick found himself at a lost as to what to even say to Remus. What _could _he say? There was just no way Dominick could ever see this particular conversation going well.

_'I'm your mate. Oh, and did I forget to mention? James and Lily aren't my real parents! My real father is a psychotic murderer and I intend to go looking for him. Yeah, I can see that going over well.' _Dominick thought sarcastically.

Shaking the bad thoughts from his head, he nervously glanced around Sirius' room, if only to prolong the confrontation with Remus a bit. He didn't know why he felt so anxious or worried. This was Remus they were talking about. Remus had been nothing but kind to him since they had met and, even before all this werewolf mate business, he had already cared a great deal about the older werewolf.

Remus, by now, most likely already knew what Dominick was and knew full well that they were mates. Dominick could feel the bond himself; pulsing between them, drawing them together. It wrapped around him, warm and comforting, making his mind muddled and incoherent in his need to be with his mate. If he could feel it so clearly, then Remus must as well. This at least meant that half the battle was done, he wouldn't need to explain that they were mates to the older werewolf. Still, even knowing this didn't really take the undeniable weight off of Dominick's chest.

Anxiety churned through his gut as the door clicked shut behind him, sounding louder than it actually was. Gulping, he looked to Remus whose amber eyes had grown dark and predatory. His body trembled under the scrutiny of the older werewolf. The intensity of that possessive amber gaze was enough to make his knees go weak and for his body to grow hot. Every instinct in him screamed that he should bow his head and beg forgiveness for separating from his mate's side. However, the part of his brain that hadn't yet been dominated by his werewolf genes, recoiled at the idea of doing something so demeaning. He fought vehemently against it; he knew that if he gave in, he wouldn't be able to speak properly with Remus.

However, the issue was taken out of his hands when he found himself pinned against the door, Remus' body pressed flush up against his own. Dominick felt his heart-rate increase, being so close in proximity to his mate was putting his mind in a daze. Heat radiated from Remus' body, seeping into his own, spreading throughout him and igniting a new blaze within him. Consumed by the flames within him, he bared his neck to the older male in an attempt to appease his mate.

Dominick trembled as Remus began nuzzling his neck, the man's tongue coming out to lap at his flesh. Remus had Dominick writhing as he licked and suckled at the supple skin, making it turn red and shiny with abuse. Suddenly, Dominick felt the graze of Remus' teeth. The sharp teeth pierced his flesh, drawing blood from it and causing him to keen. Pain radiated from the newly inflicted wound, seeming to jolt every nerve in his body. However, despite this, he didn't stop Remus. Instead he clenched his eyes shut, crying softly until the teeth retreated and were replaced once again by Remus' tongue which lapped at the wound in apology.

"Remus," he gasped softly.

Remus' chest rumbled with the pleased growl that passed through his lips. Dominick didn't even struggle as his mate easily scooped him up into his arms. He doubted he would be able to stand on his own anyway after that. His legs felt like jelly and he was suddenly very exhausted, wanting nothing more to sleep for a couple more hours.

He sighed contentedly as he was laid on Remus' bed, instantly enveloped in the wondrous scent that came from the sheets and pillows. It wound around him just as comforting as Remus' had and Dominick found himself yearning for whatever created the warm, spicy scent that permeated the entire room. A twisting sense in his gut told him he would probably never locate it and suddenly, for a reason unbeknownst to him, a new wave of depression washed over him. Unsure as to why he felt that way, Dominick brushed the feeling away and instead focused his attention on Remus.

The older werewolf's forehead was creased in concentration, something obviously weighing heavily on his mind. Dominick gulped, his frazzled nerves from before coming back with a vengeance. What if Remus was just now realizing what he had done and decided he didn't want him anymore? What if his mate didn't even want him? The mere thought that his mate may not want him was crushing. An ache like no other he had ever experienced spread throughout his chest, as if someone had just maliciously torn part of himself away.

Those disastrous thoughts, however, were dashed once Remus crawled over him and straddled his hips. Dominick blushed brightly at the action, unable to keep the happy little purr from bubbling up his throat as Remus began to kiss him. Warm, chapped lips pressed gently against his own, meshing their mouths together, his lips parting to allow his mate to deepen the kiss. Dominick's mind spiraled into chaotic disarray as their tongues met and as he was bombarded with the strong, musky taste of the older.

Any rational thought he might have had was thrown to the wind at that moment as a pleasant warmth spread throughout his belly, making him crave more of whatever Remus could give him.

Dominick whimpered as his mate suddenly pulled away. Their kiss, now broken, left Dominick panting and wanton for more. His mind moved sluggishly and a bit unwillingly away from the spontaneous lust that had consumed him and had clouded his thoughts. A groan from above him called his attention back to Remus whose face seemed to be contorted in pain. The other werewolf had gone completely stiff above him. Fear ricocheted down his spine at the utter loathing he felt pulsing through their bond before it was blocked from him. Devastation filled every pore of his body as he reached out feebly for their bond and couldn't sense it anymore.

Before Dominick could reach up or even ask if Remus was okay, the man leapt from the bed and stormed to the other side of the room.

Dominick couldn't deny the hurt that filled him then, the anguish that his mate had so quickly torn away from him after giving him his Mark. Pushing himself up, Dominick withdrew from the bed and carefully walked over to where Remus had huddled in the corner. Hesitantly, he reached out, placing a tentative hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Rem—"

He yelped when the older suddenly turned on him, grasping tightly onto his wrist and baring his teeth. Dominick whimpered at the bone-crushing grip which Remus held his wrist in, tears welling up in his eyes. At the pitiful sound, Remus's expression became clouded with shock before transforming into one of horror. Dominick quickly found himself wrapped up in his mate's arms as Remus hugged him tightly.

"Oh my—what have I done...? I'm so sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry..." Dominick buried his face into Remus' chest, feeling utterly useless in being able to comfort his mate who had spoken so heartbrokenly to him.

…

When he had first scented Harry standing outside the door, his werewolf instincts had taken over, overwhelming his unprotected, sleep addled mind. He was unable to stop himself once he was in such close proximity with his precious mate of whom he hadn't seen for weeks. Long agonizing weeks tied in with the utter devastation of losing Sirius had pushed him to the breaking point.

It was just his luck that Harry had come alone to Sirius' room while Remus was at his most vulnerable.

Any and all guilt he had felt was dashed away, along with his sanity as he latched onto Harry's neck and dug his teeth into the supple flesh. The coppery taste of blood spread across his tongue as Harry went lax in his arms. The feeling of having finally lain his Mark on his mate and having them protected within his arms was euphoric. And it was even more so when his name fell from Harry's lips.

For a moment though, while staring at Harry's prone body laid out before him on Sirius' bed, cheeks flushed and dazed green eyes gazing up at him, Remus hesitated. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was painfully reminded of the fact that his mate was the beloved son of his late friends. He didn't even want to think what James and Lily would think of him if they could see him now.

_'What am I doing?' _He questioned himself as he tried to regain a grasp on his mind. He stared hard at Harry

But then, Harry was gazing up at him with his blue eyes, looking hurt and confused at Remus' obvious hesitation. The need to reassure his young mate flared up within him, taking over his mind once again.

When he was finally able to reel control over Moony, it was too late. He pulled away from his mate's lips and was able to see the boy clearly now. While it certainly hadn't phased him during either of his frenzies concerning his new mate, now that his mind was clear once again Harry's new appearance and scent troubled him.

When he had first claimed the boy, both he and Moony had been too distracted to care. But now, he could smell it clearly. His blood boiled at the thought of having his life further dictated by Greyback; the beast who had stolen away any chances of him having a normal life. Not only did his mate smell like Greyback, but he looked like him too. Somewhere in the middle of it all, the boy's glamours had melted away, revealing who he truly was.

Angry with himself for allowing it to get this far, he tore himself away from the bed and to the other side of the room. Remus ignored the wounded cry Moony gave at the obvious hurt they were now inflicting upon their mate. Now was not the time to be worried over such things, not when his new mate smelled like Fenrir Greyback.

_'Does it really matter who he really is?!' _Moony demanded angrily. _'Do you even feel the bonds between us? You're so clouded by your hatred that you can't even recognize our pup anymore! Each and every month you dampen our instincts with that poison, and look where it has gotten you! You're ready to take your pent up anger on the very boy you promised to protect and love. The fates have bestowed you with a gift and all you can see is your petty human grudge.' _

It was only then that Remus could see what he was actually doing. He had Harry's wrist in a bruising grip and was baring his teeth at the boy. The fear in those blue eyes were like a knife to the gut and he realized belatedly that Harry was afraid of him. Instantly, the hate that had been boiling within him slipped away and was replaced with overwhelming guilt.

Wrapping his arms around Harry, he nuzzled his face into Harry's soft hair. "Oh my—what have I done...? I'm so sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry..." He whispered. Moony was right, he could feel it now. Though faint, he could still feel the bond he had created with Harry when he had first met the bubbly baby. It didn't explain why Harry was now a Greyback, but they would get to that when they were ready.

Looking back at the long, passionate kiss he shared with Harry made him shudder with disgust for himself. Those soft, inexperienced lips pressed tentatively against his had had him reeling with desire. Merlin, what had he been thinking? If he had gone any farther... His chest ached to think about the ramifications of his unprecedented lust. Harry, who was just as lost in the cloud of lust induced by the bond, wouldn't have been able to refuse his advances.

Then what? After Harry regained his senses, it would be too late. Remus didn't know what he would do if Harry came to resent him for stealing something so precious. Harry would hate him and that would be ten times worse than any separation between them. Although by now it was inevitable, the least he could do was ease Harry into it. His mate at least deserved that.

Hugging Harry close to him, he tried vehemently to reel in the desire to finish what he had started. The bond between them was going haywire, wanting them to complete it and trying to push them further together. Remus continually squashed that particular instinct down, using Harry's scent to reassure himself that his mate was in his arms and would not be leaving again. Slowly but surely the bond calmed and after what felt like hours, he was finally able to loosen the grip he had on Harry.

Without lust or rage clouding his senses, Remus was able to properly look at his mate. While yes, Harry had inherited Greyback's silver hair and ice blue eyes, that's where the similarities ended. Whereas Greyback was a brutish looking character with rough edges and bulky muscles, Harry was anything but. Harry was thin and lean with slim muscles. Harry's inheritance had done wonders in helping the boy gain some bulk and a couple more inches in height. And his mate looked absolutely delectable in the form-fitting clothes he was wearing.

Immediately, he shook the thought from his head. _'Now is not the time for that.' _He chastised himself.

_'I think it's the _perfect_ time.' _Moony added lustily.

_'Be quiet you.' _

Moony gave a mental eye-roll, not quite caring what Remus had to say but nonetheless relenting on the less than decent thoughts about their mate.

"Harry, we need to talk." Remus stated. A frown marred Harry's face, but the teen nodded in consent and allowed Remus to lead him over to the bed to sit down. "You know already don't you? That we're—"

"Mates." Harry finished.

"Oh, good. There's one awkward conversation that we can avoid." Remus sighed in relief. He couldn't imagine having to explain why he had attacked Harry like that. "Does—does it bother you that we're mates?" He asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head. "I mean, it was weird at first thinking about us together," he blushed, "but once I got over the fact that you used to be my professor and were close friends with my dad, I found I quite liked the idea." Harry's blush, if possible, deepened.

Moony whined pitifully in the back of Remus' head. _'Look at that, our mate is just asking for it!' _

_'Didn't I say to be quiet?' _Remus growled, though truthfully he was feeling rather warm from his mate's admission and the cute blush that painted Harry's cheeks.

"What about you, Remus? Do you want me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Remus smiled warmly. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I'm inexperienced and young, and not only that but you took care of me as a baby." Harry rambled, his blush creeping back up into his cheeks. "And—"

Leaning over, Remus pressed his lips against Harry's dispelling anything else Harry might've said about himself. He chuckled softly when Harry's lips tried to chase his when he pulled away. "None of that matters to me, Harry. You're perfect the way you are."

The smile Remus received from that was blinding.

…

"Remus?" Dominick asked softly as he and his mate laid in bed together. After their conversation about being mates, they had decided to rest for a while since neither had had a good nights sleep. It was a couple hours later and neither wanted to exit the comfort of the bed to face the day.

"Hm?"

"Did you know that I was adopted?" Dominick asked.

"No, I had no idea. James and Lily had been in hiding for months. When they showed up with you, I thought nothing of it." Remus replied.

Dominick turned to face his mate. "When I got my inheritance, I decided to go to Gringotts to try to get some answers. The goblins not only revealed that I was a werewolf but that I was also kidnapped from my true parents." Dominick explained, watching as the shock filtered over Remus' features. "My mother died soon afterwards and I plan to go looking for my father."

"What?! No, absolutely not! That man is dangerous! He could kill you!"

"So you did know!"

"No! Of course I didn't know! The only reason why I know who your father is, is because he's the bastard that changed me and I can smell him on you! I might hate the bastard, but I would never condone stealing his child away from him."

This calmed Dominick slightly, but he still felt a bit miffed. "I'm still going to look for him. Evil bastard or not."

Remus' eyes narrowed and started to glow. "I'm not going to allow you to endanger yourself like that."

"Then come with me." Dominick offered. "I'm going whether you like it or not. Fenrir might be a crazy, murderous werewolf but he's still my father. I need to know my family, Remus. It's killing me to know that somewhere out there I have family that would be willing to accept me and love me."

Remus' eyes softened at Dominick's admission and he reached up to brush his fingers through Dominick's hair. "What about your family here? The Weasleys and me, we're your family, too."

"I know," Dominick smiled. "And you guys won't stop being part of my family. It's just—I have to know."

Remus sighed, knowing the argument was futile. "Fine, but I'm going with you." He said sternly, earning a smile in return.

Grinning, Dominick snuggled up to Remus' chest, intent on milking the experience for as long as he could. He knew, come night time, he wouldn't be able to share his mate's bed and he would have to return to the room he shared with Ron. But for now, he could enjoy cuddling up to his mate.

* * *

I'm upset that this isn't as long as the previous chapters, but after working on it for hours, I decided to just upload it. I will try to make the next chapter my usual 5,000 words and hopefully I will be out of this stupid rut. If you enjoyed this chapter please review! Bye guys!


	5. Chapter 4

Werewolf Heir

Welp, I wasn't planning on uploading this today since I wasn't sure if I entirely liked it or not, but Daniel Radcliffe was on my morning news channel just a couple of minutes ago, so I thought what the hell. Sorry for not updating in so long, I hope you can all forgive me.

Warnings: sexual situations, and mentions of mpreg.

Chapter Four

"_...Remus."_

Remus awoke with a start, his heart hammering in his chest. "Fuck," he groaned as the last vestiges of his wet dream faded away, only to leave him hungry and wanting for more. Only a day had gone by since he and Dominick had laid together in Sirius's bed, but to Remus it felt like forever ago. He found he couldn't spend any time with his mate and that nearly all of Dominick's time had been eaten up by his friends.

_'Why don't you go get our mate? I bet he wouldn't be adverse to some late night _"cuddling"._' _Moony suggested lustily. _'Perhaps you can even teach him the joys of sucking cock.' _

Remus rolled his eyes, but even he couldn't deny the way his cock jumped at the thought. His sweet little mate between his legs, plump lips stretched lewdly over the head of his cock and Dominick's lust blown eyes staring up at him as he sucked.

Reluctantly, he shook that thought away. With their mate so close, Moony had become more and more lust driven. His primal instincts overrode any sense he had gleaned from sharing Remus' mind. Over the past few hours, his wolf had shared many indecent thoughts of taking advantage of their mate, often doing so at the most inopportune moments.

After going to the bathroom and ridding himself of his problem, Remus flopped back into bed reluctantly. He was awake now, unfortunately, and it seemed Moony had taken it upon himself to continue feeding him with even more lewd thoughts and images. While the idea was certainly tempting, Remus knew that he and his mate were no where near that part of their relationship. He needed time and so did Dominick. He was going to take this slow and take the time to make sure both of them were comfortable before advancing further.

_'Tch.' _Moony grunted.

Remus shook his head. Although his wolf side pretended to be grumpy about the situation, Remus knew Moony cared deeply about their mate and would stop if Dominick asked him to. Remus smiled as Moony grumbled in the back his head, agreeing reluctantly. The fantasies soon came to a stop and Remus was glad he could finally get back to sleep.

In the morning he was faced with the reality that it was the last day before Dominick would be heading back to school. There was no clear answer for this dilemma, other than perhaps meeting in Hogsmeade in secret, but that didn't solve the problem with Dominick having to transform every month. It would be near impossible to hide the fact that Dominick disappeared every full moon. The students might not be able to pick it up, at least from what he had seen from teaching them for a year, and then the only reason why they had found out his secret was because Snape had tipped off the littlest Malfoy. And while the students might not find out, certain nosy professors and a prying headmaster might.

At that time, he and Dominick weren't sure who they could trust. Before, Remus would have suggested that his mate talk to Dumbledore about the situation, unfortunately that was no longer a viable option. No, they would have to find an alternative. Remus wasn't taking any chances with this, he needed a way to be able to protect his mate.

Well, there was another option, but it seemed too risky. Before when he and Sirius had come out as mates, the school had allowed them to live off grounds while still attending classes. If he and Dominick were to announce their bond to the school board, they would have to grant the same permissions. It would be an extremely convenient way for Dominick to hide his lycanthorpy. Most people already knew that Remus was a werewolf, so it wouldn't be such a stretch for people to believe that his mate would stay with him after a full moon, Sirius certainly had.

However, the ramifications that would come after the reveal were potentially worrying. Remus would have no trouble putting up with the general public's scathing remarks and their loathing for him, he wasn't so sure about Dominick though. It would be a huge commitment to make so early on in their relationship and no doubt the backlash would hit Dominick much harder than himself. Remus was already used to people hating him, but he supposed Dominick was used to a bit of that as well with how fickle the wizarding community was in regards to the Boy Who Lived.

Remus sighed in frustration, he would have to talk to Dominick about this and see what his mate had to say on the matter. There weren't many options they could take at this point. Either way, Dominick would risk being found out, it was just a matter of figuring out which option had the least risk.

…

The last day of summer had been a quiet, lazy day filled with soaking up as much relaxation they could get before they were back in school. Dominick had had hardly any time to speak to Remus in the past two days, due to his friends taking up most of his time. Truthfully, Dominick didn't mind that they had, considering how much he had worried them over the past couple months, plus Dominick had missed them just as much and was glad to catch up with them.

However, now that the day had winded down and dinner was done, he was determined to speak with his mate. Ron was already buried beneath his covers, snoring away and no doubt most of the others occupants of the house were as well. Quietly, Dominick tip-toed out of the room he shared with Ron and snuck over to Remus' room.

He huffed out a sigh of relief when he saw that Remus was still awake. The other werewolf grinned, rising from his bed and going over to engulf Dominick in his arms. Dominick hugged Remus back, basking in warm, comfortable presence of their bond wrapping around him. Pulling away, Remus grasped onto his hand instead and led him over to the bed to sit down.

"So, I've been thinking about what we should do once you head back to school; pretty much anything we decide to do will carry some degree of risk." Remus started and Dominick nodded. He had also considered their options, knowing that their bond wouldn't allow them to be separated for long and that it would be extremely hard to conceal his lycanthorpy around the headmaster. "I have an idea, but the outcome may not be that desirable. Just hear me out before you object okay?"

Dominick nodded, a bit apprehensive of what Remus was going to suggest.

"I believe the best course of action would be to announce that we're mates." Remus stated. Dominick opened his mouth to reply, but was swiftly silenced by a finger to his lips. "If we were to announce to the school board that we were mates, they would be obligated to give you permission to live off school grounds while still attending."

"They would?" Dominick asked skeptically.

"Yes, they would. It is not entirely uncommon for students to get married or bonded. They used to offer housing within the castle, but they found that most times the students couldn't keep certain _activities _to their rooms." Remus replied.

"Oh," Dominick breathed as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Yeah," Remus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, grinning awkwardly. "Anyways, the point is this would allow us to be together, while also making it less suspicious if you happen to miss days after the full moon. Most people already know that I'm a werewolf and it wouldn't be odd that a werewolf's mate would stay with them after the full moon to nurse them back to health."

"I guess that sounds alright..." Dominick trailed off unsurely. It was a bit much to take in and the idea of it was absolutely daunting.

"But?" Remus pressed gently.

"I'm just a bit nervous about it is all." Dominick murmured. "Everything is going so fast; I didn't think we'd be letting everyone know so soon."

"It's just a suggestion, we don't have to announce it right now." Remus said.

"Well, it's certainly better than any of the ideas I've had." Dominick muttered. "I don't want to have to sneak around anyway, I'd like to be able to be seen with you freely. But, I'm worried about you. Could you get in trouble for this? I'm not exactly of age."

"There's little the ministry could do at this point to try and separate us. It's a new bond and we require a lot of contact with each other to stabilize it. I'm sure the ministry would love nothing more than to throw me into Azkaban for this, but they won't be able to." Remus replied.

Scowling, Dominick whacked Remus on the arm. "That's not helping. I'd rather you not become scorned or have people angry at you for being with me."

"People would be angry even if you were of age." Remus chuckled. "I've already experienced the hatred that people hold for me and this will be no different. I would gladly face their pitchforks if it meant gaining my chance at happiness with you."

Dominick swallowed, his cheeks burning. "You're so _embarrassing._" He muttered as he tried to hide his red face in Remus' chest which began to rumble with laughter.

"But, it's true." Remus countered, smiling at his blushing mate. "Dominick, look at me." He murmured.

Still blushing, Dominick lifted his head back up and looked at his mate. Dominick nearly yelped in surprise when the arms around his waist tightened and when he was pulled upwards. His eyes slid shut in bliss when their lips met and Remus' began to kiss him. This kiss was nothing at all like their first which had been filled with primal instinct and lust. It was soft and gentle, and showed how much Remus cared for him.

Remus pulled away, still smiling at him. "You mean so much to me, Dominick. Please don't ever doubt it."

"I won't." Dominick whispered.

"Good," Remus grinned, as he let Dominick situate himself down his side again. Dominick smiled softly to himself, giddy with the knowledge that Remus was willing to accept him and that he already meant so much to the other werewolf. All the weeks spent worrying were for naught as he laid there in his mate's arms at last.

…

_'Fuck.' _

Remus cursed as he awoke that morning as Moony cackled in the back of his head. After he and Dominick had decided to go with speaking to the school board and coming out as mates, Remus had reluctantly allowed the teen to stay the night with him, as they would be telling everyone the next day anyway. But, now, it would be difficult allowing Dominick to leave.

He could smell it now; the heady scent that made his instincts go wild with the need to mate.

Dominick was in heat.

He cursed again as he shook his head and tried to focus on something other than his mate who was lying beside him. He'd never had to deal with this before. He had suspected that he or Sirius might have gone through it in the first couple months after they got together, but neither of them had ever settled into a specific role so it just didn't happen. For a long time, they had both suspected possibly needing a third mate for that very reason, but Remus had never expected to actually find one.

Remus' gaze snapped back to Dominick once he felt the other stirring. Bleary blue eyes blinked up at him and Remus felt himself tense.

"Remus?" Dominick yawned as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"How much do you know about werewolf mates?" Remus asked as he tried to keep his lust at bay.

"A little bit, why?"

"We might have a bit of a problem..." Remus muttered. "You're in heat."

"W-what?" Dominick sputtered. "There must be a mistake, I-I'm not a girl."

"Born werewolves carry a gene which allows males to carry and bear pups." Remus explained. "Because not every werewolf will mate with someone of the opposite sex, born wolves were gifted with the ability to carry no matter the gender of their mate so as to up the population of werewolves. Some purebloods have a similar gene, but it was created with the use of a potion a long time ago."

"So, I can have kids." Dominick stated in disbelief.

"Yes, you can become pregnant and have children." Remus replied.

_'Oh, I like the sound of that.' _Moony growled. _'Just imagine, our mate pregnant and swollen with pups.'_

_'Moony!' _Remus scolded, his cheeks turning red. Shaking his head, Remus ignored Moony's less than decent comments about their mate and instead focused on Dominick who seemed to have gone into shock. Staring down at his stomach, Dominick rubbed his flat abdomen in a daze. Dominick's face blanched and the teen looked vaguely green. When Dominick looked back up at him, Remus had a hard time not laughing at the completely horrified expression on his mate's face.

"H-How? What? Why?" Dominick stuttered. "That's... that's just sick! How in the bloody fuck does that even work?!" He ranted. "I don't exactly have the right bits for that! And how, how would it even come out?!" Dominick's eyes widened. "Its not gonna come out of my arse is it?! Oh my GOD! Please tell me it won't!"

Remus could barely contain his laughter by then which earned him a glare from his distressed mate. "Dear god, no." He chuckled. "You would have what is an equivalent to a muggle c-section."

"That isn't exactly comforting news either. I'm going to have to lay on a bed, _awake, _as someone cuts into my stomach and pulls out a baby." Dominick deadpanned.

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"I'm not going to start leaking blood out my arse, am I?" Dominick questioned.

"You shouldn't. If you happen to start to, I'd suggest going to a healer." Remus replied, still looking amused.

"At least there's that." Dominick muttered. "So, what? I'm just a girl with a dick?"

Ignoring Dominick's protests, Remus pulled the teen into his arms. "No, you're not. You're still every bit of a male as you were before, you just have a little something extra special." Remus explained. Seeing that Dominick still looked unconvinced, he continued, "Would it help to know that your father also has this gene? His is only in a dormant state because he mated with a female. If he were to mate with another male, it would come out, just like yours did when you formed a bond with me. Since I'm the one responsible for causing this, does this mean you're angry with me?"

"No," Dominick grumbled. "I'm just surprised, I guess. As well as a bit scared."

"That's understandable, I wouldn't expect you to be able to accept something like this easily." Remus said.

"And how exactly is my... _heat _effecting you?" Dominick inquired, somewhat worriedly as he pulled away a bit to look at him, no doubt noticing Remus' tight grip.

"Not so good." Remus replied, while trying to keep a straight face. "Moony's close to the surface, describing every possible way to impregnate you with pups."

"Do you want me to leave?" Dominick asked, already withdrawing from Remus' arms.

"Yeah, that would probably be for the best." Remus said. Dominick nodded. Soon, Dominick's glamour was back up and he was heading out the door. Remus groaned in relief once Dominick was gone, collapsing on the bed and finally garnering enough strength to force Moony back.

_'You're just going to let our mate walk away like that? He's in _heat! _Some bastard could show up and plant his seed in what's rightfully ours!' _Moony yelled.

_'That's not going to happen, alright? He's not leaving this house and he's not going to have sex anytime soon; I'm pretty sure what he's just learned has scared him away from even considering it ever again.' _Remus replied calmly. _'Just calm down and let it pass. He's not ready and we're certainly not ready.' _

_'Tch.'_

…

Dominick paused, his heart thudding in his chest. Yesterday when they had discussed doing this, he had agreed knowing it would be the best course of action in the long run. However, now that they were actually going through with it, he was getting cold feet. What would the Weasley's say? He didn't care so much about the Order or the general public, but the Weasley's opinions mattered to him.

Feeling Remus' fingers intertwine with his own, Dominick glanced up at the older werewolf. Remus offered a kind smile in return and squeezed his hand which helped to ease his anxiety. Dominick smiled back, feeling a bit more reassured, but not entirely. He was still nervous, but it was easier knowing that he would have Remus at his side.

"Are you ready?" Remus asked.

"As I ever will be." Dominick replied.

* * *

If you were expecting a lemon after seeing the warning at the top, I'm sorry for deceiving you. Also, just to let everyone know; they won't be acting on this heat and Dominick/Harry certainly won't be getting pregnant any time soon, probably not even within this story. So yeah, if you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


End file.
